Unbreakable Bond
by Ladie Regina
Summary: Read of how Sora and Riku had met and formed their bond that would last forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately.

* * *

Sora was bored.

Little four year old, spiky haired Sora was completely and utterly bored. His mother had actually _forced _him to come with her to the Island, and there was nothing to _do. _

"Mommy," Sora complained to his mother, "Why did we come here?" His mother, Hannah, bent down to his size.

"Because, Sora, you were the one whining that you wanted to play somewhere, and I brought you here so you could have fun."

"But _Mommy," _Sora said, "There no one here to play _with." _

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Hannah asked. "There are plenty of kids over there." She nodded to the Ocean, where dozens of kids around Sora's age were jumping and splashing each other in the water. "Go play with them."

Sora glanced at his mother, and at the kids in the water. He could either go home, or make a new friend.

Sora found himself running to the ocean. If he didn't make a friend, at least he could go play in the water.

He found a young boy with messy black hair making a sand castle carefully. Sora, being his usual self, tip toed quietly to the boy before keeping still, right behind the boy.

"Hi!"

"WAH!" The boy jumped up, flinging his small plastic shovel as he did. The shovel was thrown right into his castle. In a split second, the castle was destroyed and fell onto the ground, now just sand once more.

The boy stared at it before looking back at Sora, who was smiling widely. The boy's face went red.

"Why did you DO THAT?" He yelled. "You RUINED MY SAND CASTLE!"

Sora blinked. "All I did was say 'hi'." He said slowly, not wanting to anger this boy anymore. He hadn't meant to destroy the castle. He liked it, and was sorry it was destroyed.

"I DON'T CARE!" The boy said angrily. "I don't like you!" He stuck his tongue out at Sora before flinging sand into Sora's eyes and leaving. Sora rubbed the sand out of his eyes fiercely and looked around, checking to make sure he could see. The boy had joined back with his friends and kept looking back at Sora with hard glares along with his friends.

This was a bust.

Sora didn't make any friends!

He was about to go to his mother when he spotted something. There was a raised part of the island with three coconut trees on it. One was the bent tree that you could probably sit on now.

And there _was _someone sitting on it. A young kid was sitting on it, watching the other kids with slight interest.

Sora, naturally curious, ran to the platform. He couldn't jump up onto it, though. He frowned as he circled the raised piece of land. Finally, he found a latter. Excited, he climbed on it eagerly. He panted a bit when he got up, and spent a second recollecting himself. When he got up, he looked back at the boy. He could see the boy now.

He was around his age, but with a cooler stance than Sora. He had short, silver hair and vivid aqua colored eyes. He had on a high collared, sleeveless yellow jacket with a zipper and long black shorts with sneakers.

His arms were crossed as he continued to stare at the kids in the ocean, ignoring Sora.

"Hi," Sora waved at the boy. The boy shifted his gaze from the children to Sora, silent.

"My name's Sora." Sora introduced himself. "I am this many years old," He held up four fingers. "What's your name?"

The boy continued gazing as Sora for a few seconds before he answered. "I'm Riku." He said in a cool voice. He looked at Sora for a few more moments before turning back to the little kids.

Sora approached the tree that the boy, Riku, was sitting in and pulled himself up on it. Unlike Riku, He layed down on the tree bark, looking up at the sky.

"How old are you?" Sora asked as casually as he could.

"Five."

Whoa, Riku was _older _than Sora.

"Where do you live?"

"In Roader's street."

"Now way!" Sora exclaimed, sitting straight up. "I live there, too!"

"Really?" Riku asked, looking back at Sora. Sora nodded. "Hmph. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Sora nodded eagerly. He wanted to be friends with Riku. Riku was cooler and older than Sora, and Sora already liked him.

"Wanna play?" Sora asked excitedly. Riku said nothing for a moment.

"Depends." Riku said. "What do you _want _to play?"

"I don't know." Sora racked his brains in desperation. "We could play swords."

"You play swords?" Riku asked, and Sora could a hear a suppressed tone of complete interest. Hopeful, Sora nodded.

"I love playing swords!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm the best there is!" Riku let out a laugh. "What?"

"Hate to break it to you," Riku said, chuckling, "But _I'm _the best sword player ever."

"No, you're not!" Sora said.

"Yes, I am.

"No, you're not!

"Yes, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Prove it!" Sora cried out. He pulled out his sword, which he had brought in case something happened. He jumped off the tree and readied himself.

Smirking, Riku slowly pulled out his own wooden sword and jumped down. He was in a fighting stance now.

"Ready… Go!"

"Hiyah! Sora ran and jabbed his sword at Riku's chest. Riku positioned his sword in front of himself and blocked off Sora's attack. Riku raised his sword up and aimed for Sora's feet. Sora jumped back and cried out. He made to hit Riku on the arm, but Riku blocked him off again. Riku then pushed his sword into Sora's stomach.

"Ah!" Sora cried out. He fell to the ground, rubbing his tummy gently. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Riku said. "But I told you I was the best." Sora grumbled inaudibly.

"What, you want to try again?" Riku asked, amused now by the younger boy.

"Yeah, but something else."

"Like?"

"Like, uh…" Sora thought. "Ooh! Like racing!" Sora was the fastest he knew.

Riku shrugged. "Kay. But I should tell you, I am also the best at running too."

"We'll see about that!" Sora said. "Ready, set… go!"

The two boys both ran as fast as they could. Sora pushed himself to go as fast as he could. Riku was already in the lead, and he wasn't even trying!

'_Come on, feet!' _Sora thought as he stared fervently at his sandaled feet. _'Move!' _

When Sora finally got to the finish line, Riku was there, waiting. Sora stuck out his tongue, and Riku stuck out his.

"Told you so." Riku snickered.

"Oh, Sora!" Sora turned around to see his mother running to him.

"Hi, Mommy." Sora greeted.

"There you are." Hannah sighed in relief. "Come on, it's time to go."

"No!" Sora shouted. "I wanna stay!"

"Sora!"

"I wanna stay with my new friend!" Hannah looked around to see Riku watching the two quietly.

"Oh, who are you?" Hannah asked kindly.

"I'm Riku." Riku told Sora's mother. Hannah smiled at him before looking back at her son.

"I told you you'd make friends, Sora!" She laughed. "How cute!"

"Mommy!" Sora blushed.

"Where are your parents, Riku?" Hannah asked. Riku pointed back at the main island.

"You're here alone?" Hannah asked, surprised.

"I'm a big boy." Riku shrugged.

"Wanna come over to my house?" Sora asked.

"Sora!"

"But Mommy, he lives on our street!"

"You do?" Hannah asked Riku. Riku nodded. "Well, you can come over for awhile and we could take you home."

"Please!" Sora pleaded Riku.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Elated, Sora began running back to the boats, wanting to go back home and show Riku his room.

"Wait for me!" Riku shouted as he ran after Sora.

"Boys!" Hannah exclaimed, chasing after the two boys who had formed an unbreakable bond.

* * *

Whew! Done. I'm thinking of writing a short sequel, like when Sora and Riku meet Kairi. Tell me what you think.

Read and Review.


End file.
